


Solace

by wynnebat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: In the wake of Voldemort's death, Percival and Harry find each other.





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Ignis.
> 
> Alternate timelines AU: all good Fantastic Beasts characters are alive and hot.

Voldemort dies, and with him, the battle. His body barely falls to the ground before Death Eaters begin to either surrender or disapparate. Anyone fleeing will be found; Harry can’t muster the strength to go after them. He looks back at the crowd that gathered to watch his and Voldemort’s final duel, not that it was anything more than just a short exchange of spells, inevitable and final.

He wants—

Merlin, there is only one person he wants, and Harry steps forward just as Percival begins to stride toward him. He all but collapses into Percival’s arms, letting Percival hold him up as he rests his face in the crook of Percival’s neck.

“Death makes you tired,” Harry murmurs.

Percival’s arms tighten around him. He’s never been so close to Harry in the past, too proper even when training Harry for the battles to come. Now, there is only cloth between their heartbeats, and Percival kisses the side of Harry’s head. Harry tilts his head and Percival doesn’t stop, kissing his scar before gently resting his forehead against Harry’s.

There’s something desperate in Percival’s gaze, a kind of emotion Harry has never seen before. Not at Dumbledore’s funeral, not at the height of battle. He’s aware of how much Percival prides himself on staying calm and put-together. Percival had once tried to drill the same into Harry, but Harry has too much fondness for emotion. He would drown in it if he tried to keep it pent up.

“You left for the forest before I could say anything,” Percival says. His voice sounds just as Harry feels.

“What would you have said?” Harry takes a breath. He knows exactly what he would have; it was the reason why he left before Percival could find him. He would rather walk to his death with the hope that there could have been something between them instead of confessing and finding Percival uninterested. Or worse, if Percival felt the same, and had to watch Harry walk to his death.

Percival doesn’t look to be anywhere in the realm of uninterested. He leans in, and Harry only has to angle his head to meet him in a kiss.

“This,” Percival says when they part for a moment. “I would have said this.”

“You should say it again,” Harry replies, and leans back in, exhaustion forgotten. A world without Voldemort is turning out pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on [tumblr](https://wynnefic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
